Vampires, Magic, and Bears! OH MY!
by AshtonTheSlut
Summary: When a long lost family member of Dracula goes to Hogswarts, every thing from changes and the rules get shattered. crusing lit and fig and mild suggestive themes. Reader be warned.


Year one for Athena Victoria Walters Hunter Aludrac

PROLOUGE

"_MINSTER!"_

"It has been decided she will attend Hogwarts." The Minster sat behind her new desk, having only just been chosen 2 months ago, everything still seemed new.

"I do not care Minster; a creature such as her should not attend _MY_ school." The headmaster, who had succeeded Dumbledore, had since passed. Another murder with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name all over the file.

"Aridamis do not push this point!" The Minster leaned over her desk, "You may hold contempt for such persons but I do not! She will attend Hogwarts that is final!"

Aridamis turned in a sway of his cloak and left. She may have to attend, by the Minster's order, but it did not mean she couldn't be expelled, or be made to do the most hated extra items. Aridamis grinned this was going to be a good year.

A girl sat reading the stamped letter from the Minster of Magic for the thousands time.

_Dear Athena,_

_It is with great pride I say welcome to Hogwarts. I understand it has been a long hard trial for you to get accepted to any magic because of your uniqueness, but here at the Ministry of Magic we seek to understand and help everyone._

_Enclosed is your list of needed items, rules, and ticket for the Hogwarts' Express. Enjoy._

_Sinderely,_

_Glacis A. Monk, Minster of Magic and Order of Merlin Second Class._

_p.s. Prince may also come back, I remove his suspension._

The letter filled her entire body with joy and rapture, finally an Aludrac was going to Hogwarts. Her powers would be hers to control, not to be watched by the MoM. Though she did not yet have everything on the list she had the majority of it; her books, a wand, and supplies. What she had not got was her ropes. Tomorrow a private train, courtesy of the Minster would take her to London at night. Even the rope shop would be opened just for her.

"Are you reading that letter again, love." Athena turned to her mate and love, grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"Jealous?" Her mate tackled her to the ground and growled.

"Now why I be jealous of a girl who can't even win a fight against me?"

"Shut it and go get your books, Prince." Grinning from the ground she pushed her feet up to his stomach and threw him. "And what was that about win a fight?"

The girl stood up and went to go change and pick out her most gothic wear for the train. (A/n she is not a Goth but most people think she is because of her long dark hair, orange tinted eyes, and fangs.)

THE TRAIN AND THE MEMORY

"All right there love?" Asked the trolley lady as she made her rounds for the 10th time. "Sure, you don't want a Bloody Bat or a disappearing gumdrop?"

"Babe chill, out. We will take a box of your best chocolate frogs Ma'ma." Prince grinned to the lady, "They said all our snacks was to be free, right?"

"Yes darling, they are free." She smiled and handed Prince a box of chocolate frogs. "You don't let them get free now you hear. I would never hear the end of it."

"Thanks." Prince ripped into the first one biting its head off mid croak. Athena had hopped straight up when she opened it. Catching it, she crushed it. "Noff whafff thaafff fffoo?"

"You're a pig." Athena dropped the chocolate, thankful it wasn't normal and hadn't melted in her hand, and looked out the window. The night before her father had visited her. Asking for the hundreds time when she must demand to be so odd. No one in her family understood magic, power yes, magic was beyond them. Given how old the family was this seemed odd even in their village. Even her father didn't realize the true potential her powers could hold.

With her thoughts flying around the night it couldn't be help that she fell into memory.

"Athena, stop this foolishness. You have found a wonderful husband and are rich beyond your dreams, what do you need of this education? Nothing, I have saw that you learned what you needed when you needed, have I not?" Her father, Hectare, sat before her, tall, imposing, and a literal force to be reckoned with.

"Hectare, I wish to tame my powers, the powers this family has ignored because of the blood that everyone says we have. My education has been in powers but not my powers, only those other family members pose." Athena never called her parents by mother or father because their age was roughly 200 or in the ballpark of that and you try explaining how they only looked 6 of 7 years apart in age.

"You have no powers child and if you leave on that blasted train, forget your marriage plans. I will forgo my blessing." He puffed his chest and thought back to a time when the fathers blessing stopped any marriage.

"Simply put, fuck off. I am going, Prince is going, and our wedding will go forward as planned." Hectare opened his mouth and Athena cut him off, "Remember it is not as it was all that time ago, I live in a new world, were your ideas mean dick. So as I said fuck off."

"Girl! That is no way to speak to me! I have put up with your mouth for your mothers sake, do not make me hurt her!" He raised his hand and snarled down at Athena. It was in a way an invitation and a dare, it said come on, show me what you got.

And that is just what Athena did, she flipped off her father than as his fist can down to hit her she jumped forward and tore out his throat. "Did I ever tell you, your blood tastes like shit? Of course you're not pure, so why should I expect anything different? I mean you did make your only offspring into a monstrous thing feared by men hundreds of miles away. Don't even try to heal, from me it is a death wound. Like I said...no this time I want going to add something, fuck off and die, asshole."

Athena stood and watched the life recede from his eyes. When her mother found out it was a warrant on her head, but did she really care...no? By this time tomorrow she would be gone away and to even try and punish her Ekaterina would have to come to Hogwarts, a place she hated.

"Athena, hey we are almost there." Prince looked into her eyes, a deadly game if she wanted. "What's up? Thinking about the arse we left in his cold congealed blood?"

"No I was thinking of my father." She grinned; Prince never missed a beat with her, of course with nearly 300 hundreds years on her he couldn't. "Did you ever tell him you real age?"

He thought for a moment, it reminded Athena of him telling Hectare his 'story.' "No one knows. They don't know about the curse or anything else. If you didn't tell nothing got out." A small line appeared by his eyes. He was worried but Athena couldn't guess why.

"I told no soul. What is wrong, my mate?" He shot a quick look at the door. If anyone heard that kind of talk it could ruin everything they had worked for. Nearly every person believed them simply betrothed royals, her an old family and him old money. It wasn't uncommon even in this year, so a lot of people bought it.

Of course the truth they wouldn't believe. That the bride-to-be was a cross breed of creatures never meant to mate and the groom-to-be was really 357 and cursed to be alive until the world ended. Odd pairing indeed, but fit for each other.

"If we get though this year and the following six with no one questioning us it will be a miracle. I was going over our books and some of the history I have first hand memories of, if my grade knowledge of such things were questioned what should I say. We faked as if we didn't know I had magic in my blood." The line deepened. His face played in the shadows not long but slender in a good way. His eyes were the brown of a bear's fur. His nose perfectly fit to his face but a small lump showed where it had been broken earlier in life. His lips were just shy of the fullness of woman's. Over all many thought him a handsome if not odd figure.

"Yes and if you develop gray hairs from worrying like this it will be even worse." She tried to make a joke of his mind's worry. Athena even picked up a chocolate frog that had been 'forgotten' by Prince.

"Bite me." He smiled and moved his tightly braided hair to the side exposing his neck.

Athena grinned and moved to the seat by Prince, "I'm hungry anyway." She leaned in and bite the muscle at the base of his neck. Drinking deeply and drinking of his blood. She felt so warm and thirsty; it was true trust in her that let her feed from him.

The chocolate frog lay forgotten once more as Athena finished feeding together the couple dozed the final thirty minutes until they reached the station.

HELL IN A SKIRT AND CONDITIONS

"Athena it is not so bad, it could be pink." An evil eye turned on Prince as the woman finished measuring her legs for her robes. "Come on, please that look means the worst possible torture is going though your head."

"Yep," Her gaze fell on the woman, in Athena mind she was so low she had no name at this point, she wanted more than anything to use her vampuric powers but the Headmaster stood off to the side sneering. "Is it possible at all to convince you to not make me wear that," she gestured at the skirt, "thing."

"Miss Aludrac, if it is not to your liking I will gladly send you home." Aridamis stated once again, it seemed in the hour he had been around that he wanted her to leave more than anything else.

"Sorry Headmaster Aridamis but I am going. Even if it means wearing that _thing._" Obvious disgust raked her voice.

"Well I am done if you would like to go eat or something they will be ready in an hour." The woman walked away behind a curtain.

"Let us go eat; I am sure the food on the train was below par for _royalty_ like you." The Head master seemed to mocked their status in their home. Athena pulled off the sizing robe; the sound in Aridamis's voice rang on the air.

"Truthfully, I very much enjoyed my meal on the train." She shared a quick glance at Prince and his high collared jacket, in their own it was it was elude joke between them.

"And I enjoyed your meal very much also." Prince grinned, "However it left me a touch hungry."

At this the Aridamis stared at both, his nostrils flared and his face read a volume of horror. He had completely missed what they where talking about and thought it was something total different. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT ON A SCHOOL TRAIN?"

Athena grinned along with Prince at his yell. One looked at the other then they decided to tell him the truth.

"We didn't do what you're thinking. As I am sure you have been briefed on what I am." Athena began a rational explanation. "Well part of my...uh...genes demand a bit of blood, and since Prince is stuck with me anyway he is my food. Understand now?"

Aridamis looked at her his mind caught up kind of quick "Humph, if that need occurs at school you will not be some ravenous beast will you?" It was meant as the insult it was, but the only one mad at it was Prince.

"Nope as long as Prince is around." She looked at her hot headed husband soon to be, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I have been meaning to ask you something." Prince faced Aridamis. "What are you doing about our rooms or room?"

Seeing a chance to cause more trouble with the one pupil he didn't want, "It is rooms as Hogwarts is not for the activity you two most likely partake of, hopefully you will be different houses also that way you are even future apart." He sported a smile that quickly turned to a frown. Both had walked out the door and where on there way to Snapper's an all night dinner that served all forms of life.

When they returned sometime later laughing and joking about various things, Aridamis stole one glance at them and said only one thing, "Miss Aludrac if you plan to drink blood at least whip the stains off your mouth."

"Here dears are your robes, I had to back them together because I ran out of paper. Hope you don't mind dear." The cheery woman chipped, not even caring about the blood stain comment.

"Nope don't mind at all." Prince received and paid for the package. After which they left to walk the last bit to Hogwarts. "That woman was...nice."

"No she was perky and happy and annoying." Her voice dropped a warning tone. She didn't really want to talk; her nerves had been grated by the woman so much it was comical.

The walk through the gates and up to the castle its self took about 30 minutes. In that long boring time the Headmaster, or as Athena would quip Head monster, constantly talked of rules, things they where not to do, things that could be done but if could help it wouldn't, and finally the feast to happens later. "Now as you both are first years you will be sorted into your own houses. As is costume no other house may know where your house is. If you do get two different I expect this rule to be followed.

"At the ceremony, you are not to touch, wait until your name is called, and do not even think about speaking. Once sorted you will sit with your table and like it, you will be quiet during my speech, and you will eat like a normal human once the food has been presented. Is all of this clear to you so far?"

Prince nodded, Athena looked blankly ahead but grunted a sound Aridamis took for yes.

"Good, tonight you will stay in two separate extra classrooms. This will change after the feast of course as you must sleep in your dorm area. If your grades drop below what is set by your teachers you will be dismissed at dinner, in front of the whole school." Aridamis tugged his cloak around him tighter. It was chilly but he enjoyed harassing these two already and the walk gave him all the time in the world to do it. Well 30 minutes that was almost up.

"What about my stuff." Athena voice seemed louder than it should have and made Aridamis jump.

"In your room when you arrive. Do not try to find it before, also do not wonder the halls at all tonight or any night. Once again is everything clear?"

"Yes." Then under her breath where only Prince would hear it she added, "Head monster."

Prince smiled and agreed, too.

Hogwarts loomed over them, a big shadow of treats and pain about to come.

Woot first chapter done. Review and tell me if you like it. Pretty please it is my first story.


End file.
